


The Issue with Peeping

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Confusion, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Peeping, Sexual Confusion, Sister-Sister Relationship, Voyeurism, Weird POV Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starbolt only peeked on them the one time to make sure her sister was alright.  But then she kept sneaking back to watch them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Issue with Peeping

 

Starbolt knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself.  Back home, it was always what she could find while gossiping in the market or alleyways with the other young girls.

 

Here... well, there was a handsome Incubus in a rather attractive male body, but that was about the extent of what she had to lustfully daydream about.

 

It had been an accident, the first time.  Well, an accident due to mere curiosity, if she were to be a little more honest about the whole situation.  But what was she to do?  Her sister went into the Incubus's room every few nights and came back tired the next day.  Tired and rather... jumpy the next day.

 

Starbolt only wanted to know what the Incubus was doing... and if Soundwave was alright.

 

Seeing her sister take an Incubus's very big man part up her vagina was to be expected, just... not what she had been expecting to see the first time she peeked into the Incubus's room.

 

Primus, that had utterly embarrassing.  And rather embarrassing trying to sleep and eat breakfast with them the next day.  She was very lucky that Soundwave never found out about her having watched them have sex.  And Bombrush wasn't telling her; he knew when she had snuck by to peek in.

 

That would have been the end of it.  Starbolt thought that would have been the end of it all.  Curiosity satisfied; a job well done.  Time to move on.

 

Except... it wasn't.

 

She kept thinking about it.  And seeing it when she closed her eyes, especially when she was trying to sleep while Soundwave was with Bombrush.

 

After a while, she snuck back again to watch.

 

Starbolt was quite conflicted with her feelings and her desire to keep watching.  On the one hand, it was so arousing to watch.  To her, behind the door and with the darkness of the room, she was just watching two strangers having amazing sex.  And it was so enthralling, so hard to turn away from.  Just to see their bodies, shadows in the dark, moving together and coming together.

 

But then reality came in.  She knew who it was in there.  She knew who it was who screamed and mewled and begged on top of that dick.  On top of an Incubus's dick.

 

Her sister.  Her only family.  The one who raised her, fed her, gave her gifts, helped her learn.  She was alive today because her sister took care of her and put a roof over her head and food on her plate.

 

This horrible feeling of guilt didn't make sleeping easier after Starbolt was done watching her sister get fucked into the bed or whatever Bombrush was taking her on.

 

What would happen if Soundwave ever discovered she was watching her when she went to the Incubus?

 

She didn't want to think about it.  Nor did she want to think about how she found Soundwave, normally motherly and strong and strict, so beautiful when she was in the arms of Bombrush.

 

It was like a painting, colors and shapes and lines merging and meshing on the canvas.  A moving one with each cry and touch and kiss.  Her sister, a work of art transformed into a masterpiece by the hands and body of one Incubus.

 

...That was just really weird.

 

Starbolt didn't know what to do.  All she could do was sit on her bed and mope about it.

 

It wasn't like she was joining them, but she was still spying on her sister while she was being fucked.  And it was her sister being fucked.  Which was-

 

Damn it, this was too much to think about.

 

...Maybe she should ask Bombrush about it.  He knew she was coming by to spy on them.

 

Hopefully he would have an answer.

 

END


End file.
